prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Snow
| birth_place = Jacksonville, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jay Lethal | debut = May 14, 2016 | retired = }} Lindsay Snow (July 17, 1987) is an American female professional wrestler and Brazilian jiu-jitsu competitor. Professional wrestling career Early career Snow made her debut on May 14, 2016 at Ring Warriors May Mayhem, where she teamed with Jenna and Stormie Lee in a three-on-two handicap match won by first name-only wrestlers Brandy & Chelsea. On the June 11, 2016 edition of Go Wrestle, Snow defeated fellow rookie Brandi Lauren. Snow made her Pro Wrestling 2.0 debut on August 30 at PW2.0 Labor Pains, joining a battle royal match for the vacant PW2.0 Women's Championship, but was defeated by Chelsea Diamond. On October 18 at Girl Fight XVII, Snow defeated Brandi Lauren. American Combat Wrestling (2016) On September 1, at American Combat Wrestling's ACW Thursday Night Throwdown show, Snow teamed with Nikki Sawyer in a tag match won by Ashley Geiger & Brandi Lauren. The following week on the September 8 edition of ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, Snow teamed with Aria Blake in a match won by Aspyn Rose & Brandi Lauren. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) At FTPW Fight Club: Round One, Snow won her debut match against Brandi Lauren by disqualification. On December 3 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 2, Snow teamed with again Aria Blake to form a new team called The Kawaii Killers, however they were defeated by Brandi Lauren & Lacey Lane. On February 18 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 3, Snow joined forces with Shannon Moore & The Moz to form the team of Gas Chamber Wrecking Crew. Their debut match against Aria Blake, Chico Adams & Rob Terry resulted in a double-disqualification. On March 30 at OCW/FTPW Downtown Throwdown, Snow and The Moz joined a tag team gauntlet match for the FTPW Tag Team titles but were defeated by That Klassic Tag Team (Kiko Harris & Kody Kastle). She later at the event won the FTPW Ladies Championship after defeating the champion Brandi Lauren in a gauntlet match. Her successful title defense began at FTPW Fight Club: Round 4, defeating Aria Blake in a title match. Fighting Evolution Wrestling (2017) Snow debuted on March 31, 2017 at FEW Flares in a match won by MJ Jenkins. Brain Buster Pro Wrestling (2017) Snow defended the FTPW Women's title in her BBPW debut match at BBPW Vs. FTPW, defeating Brandi Lauren in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls title match. Full Impact Pro (2017) On May 26, Snow debuted at FIP Accelerate where she and Priscilla Kelly wrestled in a tag match won by Aria Blake & Dynamite DiDi. World Wrestling Entertainment (2017) It was reported on February 3, 2017 that Snow was one of 42 individuals invited to a tryout at the WWE Performance Center. SHINE Wrestling (2017-present) In 2017 on March 10 at SHINE 41, Snow debut in a match lost against Aria Blake. Two months later, she returned during SHINE 42 where she was defeated by Amanda Carolina Rodriguez. After a two-year hiatus, Snow returned in 2019 on May 10 during SHINE 58, where she defeated Marti Belle. Three months later, Snow returned during SHINE 60 where she scored her second singles victory defeating Leah Vaughan. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Gas Chamber Wrecking Crew - with Shannon Moore, Austin Douglas, The Moz, Parrow :*The Kawaii Killers - with Aria Blake Championships and accomplishments *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' :*FTPW Ladies Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:Martial artists Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Go Wrestle alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando City Wrestling alumni Category:Florida wrestlers Category:2016 debuts Category:1987 births Category:FTPW Ladies Champions Category:Southern Honor Wrestling alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni